


Drabble Number 1

by FicNess



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:52:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8849245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FicNess/pseuds/FicNess
Summary: The positive pregnancy test one,





	

Harry was sat on the closed lid of the toilet and Louis was sat on the edge of their ‘big enough for two, Lou, how can we not get it’ cast iron bath. On the side of the sink, and face down, was a small plastic stick. It looked innocuous enough, just a tiny bit of white plastic with a tiny blue lid at one end. Nothing about it from this position gave away how important of an object it really was. 

“Man, I’m so nervous,” Louis looked over at Harry, tapping his foot rapidly. “I think I feel sick.”

Harry scowled and crossed his arms over his chest, wincing and hissing slightly. The last few days his nipples had been a little tender. “You feel sick? Try being me. Two weeks, Lou. Two whole weeks of actually being sick.”

Louis bit his lip. “But that’s a good thing, right? The sickness? It means you are … you know …”

“Pregnant?” Harry said, raising an eyebrow.

Louis giggled and jumped over to Harry, dropping to his knees and pulling Harry’s legs forward so he could get to his soft stomach. He placed his hand, fingers splayed, where Harry’s belly was and rubbed gently over his t-shirt. Harry’s cheeks flushed, a pale pink tinge from his cheekbones to the tips of his ears.

“Yes,” Louis leant his head forward and placed a tiny kiss to Harry’s stomach between his fingers. “Our baby. Right here,” He looked up at Harry, his eyes were moist. “We’re gonna have a baby Haz.”

“Maybe.” Harry placed his own hand over Louis’s and squeezed it. “I could just have the stomach flu.”

Louis gave him an unimpressed look. “Since when do you ever get sick? Apart from on stage.”

Harry smiled and chewed on his lower lip. "You realise they’re gonna kill us, don’t you?”

Louis giggled like a four year old. “We told them when we got married that we wanted kids.”

“But I don’t think they expected it to only take two months,” Harry twisted the platinum band on his finger. “Or that it’d be me getting pregnant.”

“What?“ Louis continually rubbed Harry’s stomach, a hopeful look on his face. “Babe, the whole WORLD knows you want to be pregnant. They just thought I was the bottom.”

Harry grinned and nodded. They’d been caught so many times that he was sure everyone they’d ever toured with knew Louis usually bottomed. And half of them had photographic evidence. With a shake of his head he remembered that Michael had even tried to post some of the pictures he’d acquired on the internet, only to get a huge `dressing down from Simon. But truth was Harry had wanted this, wanted to feel their baby growing inside him, wanted to get big, wanted to be able to feed it, wanted to go through giving birth. When they had returned from their honeymoon they’d started talking about starting a family. They read baby books, discussed who was going to carry it and even planned the nursery. The question of when they wanted to start trying soon came up and when Harry had tentatively suggested ‘now’. Louis had jumped him immediately and then binned all Harry’s pills.

Exactly six weeks later Harry had woken to the feeling of bile rising in his throat and raced to the bathroom, barely making it before he was on his knees emptying his stomach contents into the toilet bowl. Louis had been beside him in seconds and had quietly suggested that evening that Harry take a pregnancy test. He’d flat out refused. When he was sick again the next morning, and during the day, Louis had gone to the drug store and picked up a test, gingerly handing it to Harry when he got home. Harry had responded with ‘hell no’ and it had taken him two weeks to finally cave. Two weeks of sickness and slowly allowing himself to think maybe … just maybe … 

They had been careful about hiding Harry’s potential condition from Niall, Liam and Zayn. Louis believed it was unlucky to tell anyone about a pregnancy before the end of the first trimester when the risk of miscarriage was reduced. But the morning sickness struck at the most awkward times and left Harry pale, shaking and in a cold sweat. It had happened twice when the boys were over and they had only just managed to talk their way out of it. And he’d even had the odd spell where he’d fainted. Once, when they had gone shopping with Niall, Harry had felt faint and gone so pale that Louis had panicked before rushing over to support him when his legs had given out. Luckily Niall had ducked into a shop, but even so … He knew they were going to figure it out sooner or later. 

Most likely sooner by the way Harry was suddenly pushing him away and dropping to his knees. He had the lid of the toilet open in seconds and soon his shoulders were heaving with another bout of sickness. Eventually it stopped and he took a few shuddering breaths.

"This’ll be worth it when the forty weeks is up,” Louis held him gently, rubbing his back with one hand and his stomach with the other. “Less than that actually if you’re already at the throwing up stage,” Harry growled and spat into the toilet bowl. “Just think about after. When you’re holding our son.”

Harry spat once more and wiped his mouth on a nearby towel. “Daughter,” He hauled himself to his feet, flushed the toilet and then went and sat on the edge of the bath. “It’s a girl. Definitely a girl.”

Louis moved to sit beside him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. His foot began to tap frantically. He leaned in to Harry then raised his arm, glancing at his watch and going instantly still.

“So,” he said, turning to face his husband. “Ready for some confirmation that our little one is in there, cooking?”

Harry nodded slowly and Louis grabbed his hand, entwining their fingers, and pulled him over to the sink and the tiny piece of plastic that would decide the rest of their lives.

“I love you Harry Edward Tomlinson-Styles,” Louis leaned in and pressed a soft kiss, just a gentle brush of lips, to Harry’s mouth.

"I love you too,” Harry said as he grabbed for the stick.

Harry’s hand was shaking as he turned the test over and stared at the digital panel, Louis on tiptoes and looking over his shoulder. A soft gasp escaped his mouth as he read the words in clear black letters on the tiny screen.

‘Pregnant’ and under it in slightly smaller letters, ‘7 weeks’.

Louis began squealing and jumping up and down, a constant stream of 'Oh my God, oh my God’ leaving his mouth. Harry felt silent tears stinging his eyes before they began to roll softly down his cheeks. 

“Haz,” Louis spun Harry around to face him, covering him in kisses. “Harry, we did it, we’re gonna be parents! Fuck, Haz, I knocked you up … You’re gonna be a mommy!” Louis began to blink rapidly. “Oh my God, I’m gonna be a daddy!”

Harry let out what could have been a laugh or a sob. He began to breathe heavily and then fisted his hands in Louis’ t-shirt, pulling him in to a kiss. It started slow and gentle and then Louis was licking at the seam of Harry’s lips. Harry tried to resist at first, aware he had just thrown up, but he soon gave up and let his husband’s tongue lick into his mouth. The kiss was awkward, sloppy, both smiling too widely to manage it properly but still wanting to try. After a minute Louis pulled away, pressing his forehead to Harry’s.

“A baby,” then he dropped to his knees, pushing Harry’s t-shirt up and his pants down an inch. He once again pressed his palm to Harry’s stomach, his fingers stroking gently. “Our baby.” His voice was full of awe.

Harry’s face felt like it was going to split in two he was grinning so much. "Six weeks,” He said.

“Six weeks?” Louis looked puzzled as he took the test from Harry, who still had it clutched tightly in his hand. “But it says seven weeks.”

Harry laughed and shook his head. “No, I mean six weeks until we can tell people. The first trimester is over at thirteen weeks.”

Louis’s eyes lit up. “Can we go shopping for baby stuff once you get there? Like, the day you get there, first thing, no matter what else we’re supposed to be doing. This … It’s … I want to, I mean, I really want to. Do you?”

Harry nodded frantically. “Of course. I’d go now if you were happy with it …” Louis looked like he was about to speak so Harry placed a finger to his lips. “But I’m happy to wait. I don’t want to jinx this. It’s much too important.“ Harry let his hands drop to his stomach. "This baby, our baby, is much too important.”

“Fuck Haz.” Louis’s own eyes glistened with unshed tears and he slowly moved so he could pick Harry up, finally managing to hold him bridal style in his arms. “I’m gonna take you to bed and show you how much I love you.”

Harry laughed then leant down to whisper in Louis’s ear. “Better get a move on before you drop me then. Daddy.”


End file.
